


Dolores said "prophecies suck"

by soulofaminaanima



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen, Other characters get mentioned, Prophecy, The Apocalypse, the Hargreeves are children of the greek gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofaminaanima/pseuds/soulofaminaanima
Summary: Number Five, a son of Hermes, gets stuck in the Apocalypse after he timetravels away from his demigod siblings and maybe-probably-a-monster surrogate father.A visit from a goddess could be his last option out of this hell.--- this is a 'what if the Hargreeves lived in Rick Riordan's world' kinda setting ---
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dolores said "prophecies suck"

The first few years in the apocalypse both happen in a haze and in crystal clear technicolour at once. The only thing keeping Five alive is his quick thinking skills and his powers. He knows that his godly parent didn’t give him much, but the ability to travel and escape from confrontations with monsters sure is something.

And there are enough monsters doling around in this destroyed world. Five wonders what kind of sleeping monstrosity escaped their bounds to destroy the world like this. Maybe some grudge-holding God finally snapped, or Atlas decided to take a day off and let the Earth touch the Sky, or a Titan rallied up an army and marched to Olympus. He keeps wondering about it, the mystery dominating his thoughts.

The only clue as to what happened are a glass eye, roaming monsters and scarred bodies. Klaus would have a field day with his powers, there must be a billion ghosts walking around this place. The son of Hades could probably crowd-surf wherever he wanted to go.

Reginald’s basic survival training comes in handy too. Being trained by a monster sure teaches you to spot them and kill them effectively. Five finds a celestial bronze sword on accident, seven weeks into the apocalypse. It becomes his most prized possession, next to the eye and Dolores of course. But after years of having Dolores as his only company, she becomes less and less of an object to him. So then it’s just the eye and his sword.

Maybe this isn’t Earth at all, Five thinks one day, maybe this is Tartarus. He’s covered in empousai blood and scabs. This morning, he fought some kind of tentacle monster that looked a lot like the thing living inside Ben’s chest. He only wanted some water from the lake, but Keto’s little tentacle monster didn’t want to share, the bugger.

He also hasn’t seen the sun in three weeks, poisonous damps clouding the sky. He’s tasting blood every time he breathes. There’s no reason the monsters keep returning this quick after he’s killed them and his Tartarus-theory doesn’t sound as farfetched. The world is littered with enemies and Five can’t catch a break.

That is when the woman appears.

Not a woman, Five corrects himself. A goddess, in the body of a middle-aged woman, a veil black as night covers her body, skin as pale as the moon and eyes that seem to suck you in when you look at them too long. There’s pure magic swirling around her, Five can smell it and he feels the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

The last time he had to deal with a magic user in this wasteland, it didn’t end well for him. Five’s lucky Circe wasn’t really feeling it that day and didn’t want to chase him out in that sandstorm. But Five has no doubt this woman could kill him with a blink of her eye, transform him into a cockroach with the twitch of her pinkie. A normal demigod might find this imposing and would show proper deference to a god, but not Five.

“What?” he asks her with venom in his voice. She’s sitting on his blanket, the one he scavenged from a murder of harpies, and he doesn’t feel like sharing it.

“Don’t worry, my boy. The Mist protects us for now, you can sit down and rest.” The goddess speaks. Her voice sounds laced with magic and energy. There’s a soft burning torch set between them – when it got there, Five does not know. It darkens the world outside of his little makeshift camp, even though he was sure it was just past noon a minute ago.

“No thanks,” he sneers at her, “I’d rather stand.” He doesn’t trust this woman for one bit. Everything she wants, he shouldn’t.

The woman tilts her head. “Would you rather have me go?”

“Just tell me what you want.” He snaps.

She doesn’t answer, just tilts her head the other way as if she’s not sure what kind of creature she’s looking at. It’s the look Allison wore whenever she caught him eating sandwiches with marshmallows at two in the morning. He doesn’t want to think about his sister, so he focusses on the torch in front of him and the way Mist swirls around his visitor’s feet.

There isn’t a lot of Mist in the Apocalypse left. There’s no reason for it, Five imagines, as there are no mortals left alive to use it on. Monsters no longer need to be hidden from their view and Five hasn’t needed it to hide his teleporting powers either.

A human might get scared if a demigod carrying a deadly weapon pops out of nowhere. The Mist helped Five out of a lot of awkward situations when he was younger. These days, monsters don’t care if they see you using a sword, or your teleportation skills as long as you’re dead by the end of the day. The Mist circles at the goddess’ feet, wafting around their campsite and probably protecting them from prying eyes.

“You’re Hecate,” Five speaks as his father’s teachings about the gods click in his head, “the goddess of magic.”

Hecate nods, “I am the goddess of magic and crossroads, the maker of The Mist and I am here, because I have something for you, son of Hermes.”

Five sneers at the sound of his father’s name, but listens to her speak. Hecate’s eyes shine bright white light as she murmurs, the Mist around them swirls in faster patterns:

“ _Stolen siblings, fallen from grace_

_Shall win or perish in this Titan’s race_

_Once the Old One lies in his urn_

_To betrayal of blood, this world shall burn_

_Son of War, make a choice_

_Before the lost daughter raises her voice”_

Five stares at her in wonder, watching as the Mist around them settles. The words seem engrafted on the inside of his head before she stops talking. “What…was that?”

Five knows exactly what it is, but he doesn’t want it to be.

“The others never wanted me to tell you this, but well…most gods have scattered now.” Hecate tells him, her eyes slowly stop glowing white. “It’s the prophecy that could’ve stopped this apocalypse. It would’ve been yours if you had ever made it to Camp.”

“Ca-?…what use has it now?!” Five yells at her, “The apocalypse happened and my siblings are dead! Which makes this the most useless prophecy in the world!”

Their dad taught them about seers and their words. How the meaning of a prophecy’s always twisted and mostly useless for a practical man. Needless to say, their father detested future-seers and Five agrees with him.

“Do not test me, son of Hermes.” The goddess threatens, “I am the master of all crossroads, I see every possibility and option, every opportunity one does or doesn’t take. I have seen a thousand futures unfold and collapse before and let me tell you this: there’s still a chance you can fight off this apocalypse. That road is still open for you.”

Five stares at her in disbelief, mouthing swearwords without voicing them. If she’s so well-voiced in choices, she already knows what kind of words he wants to yell at her.

“There’s still a way for you to save this world, to save your siblings. So listen carefully, son of Hermes, in a few years, a decennia maybe, there will be a woman. She will approach you and ask you to come work for her. You should _not_ trust her, under any circumstances, but you should still go with her.”

“And then what?”

Hecate bites her lip, as if she’s unable to tell him. Reginald always hated it whenever Vanya bit her lip and Five needs to suppress the urge to call the goddess out on it.

“I’ve already said too much, the others would be furious with me for telling you this much already.” Hecate whispers. The Mist seems to thicken around them again, as if the Goddess wants to keep intruders out. Five’s sure that if he died in his little camp right now, Thanatos wouldn’t be able to find him. “But…you must go with this woman and find a way back home, somewhere before the apocalypse happens and after you left in the first place. Only you and your siblings can stop this disaster from happening again.”

Five subconsciously takes out the eye from his pocket. Until this moment, it was the only clue he had about what happened to his siblings. Now, he has a whole prophecy resting on his shoulders.

“If talking about this prophecy will get you in trouble…then why tell me in the first place?”

Five thinks that there must be some ulterior motive. The gods never cared about the mortal world, they let it burn in the first place, after all. But the goddess looks sad as she answers. “This is me making amends…amends for ignoring what was happening to someone close to me, right under my nose.”

“Go with the monster disguised as a woman, son of Hades. The next time we see each other might be in a better world.” And with that the goddess of magic disappears from his shelter.

Five mulls over the prophecy for weeks. He doesn’t have a lot of other things to think about so it dominates his mind and all his free time he isn’t fighting for his life or scavenging for food.

Five wonders about the words as he drinks the last dregs of water out of his canteen.

‘Stolen siblings, fallen from grace’, if this prophecy is about them, they’re clearly the stolen siblings taken from their mothers and fathers by Reginald. Their ‘dad’ always claimed he was doing their parents a favour, taking demigod children of their hands. He claimed demigods needed a special type of upbringing to reach their full potential.

Five wonders as Dolores starts getting more vocal every time he drinks. Days change into weeks and then months and years.

Five doesn’t fully understand the ‘fallen from grace’ part and wonders if it has anything to do with their mom. On the other hand, Five learned at a young age that their father’s teachings weren’t exactly normal. He raised them to become the perfect killing machines, to hate the gods and destroy any enemy that obstructed their father’s goals. So maybe they’re all just fallen in the eyes of the gods?

Five wonders as the Handler from the Commission finally shows up. He goes with her, as he promised Hecate all those years ago.

Then the line about the Titans helps him with nothing, except for the fact that Five now knows the culprit of the Apocalypse; some Titan who gained enough power to smash Olympus to pieces. He has no idea who the Old One is, but they sound ominous so Five’s just glad that one is already dead by the time they have to save the world. The ‘betrayal of blood’ part sounds devious enough. It makes him wonder if one of his siblings was collaborating with their enemy, scheming behind their backs. It’s a dark thought, but Five can’t ignore the possibility that one sibling might be working against him. It might be best not to tell them all outright what his mission is, then.

Five wonders as he takes up more and more jobs at the Commission. The killing isn’t pleasant, but he’s getting closer to home every day.

The ‘son of war’ must be a toss-up between their Number One and Number Two. Luther was, after all, a son of Athena. He might not always act like it, but Luther has a mind for strategic warfare, always calculating and cold. Then there was Diego, the claimed son of Ares. Their Number Two was hot-headed and enjoyed fights like none of the others learned to do. The two of them never got along, but according to the prophecy one of them would have to make the ultimate choice.

Which leads Five to the last conclusion: Allison would speak the apocalypse into existence. There is no ‘wondering’ about this one.

Allison, the daughter of Aphrodite, is the only one of them with Charmspeak. A skill very useful for getting what you want once you ‘raise your voice’. Five really hopes Allison wouldn’t betray them in any sense that would mean that he has to take her out.

“Before the lost daughter raises her voice, what could that mean?” Five mumbles out loud while rolling the eye between his fingers. It sounds like a set of dominoes: an urn, a betrayal, a choice and a lost daughter. As long as he can take out one stone before the prophecy sets itself in motion, he should be fine. He could steer his family away from becoming a Greek tragedy and save the world, couldn’t he?

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree with the gods and goddesses I assigned to each sibling? Did you catch every mention of an Olympian parent?


End file.
